1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to communications systems. More specifically, the systems of the invention allow users to access, command and control voice, data and video information through an integration of wireless and terrestrial communications networks.
2. Description of Related Art
World events have changed the manner in which government and private agencies communicate and access information through communications networks and systems. Some of these agencies are public safety agencies which are known as “first responders” because they are the first to respond to emergency situations. For example, first responders may be the first to act in response to emergency situations caused by a terrorist attack, fires or meteorological catastrophes. After these tragic events occur, there can be critical communication lapses between first responders using, for example, wireless and terrestrial communications because inadequate systems are in place. As a result, there are existing communications problems between first responders and other agencies when they work together after a tragic event. Federal, state and local governments operate in a less than an optimum capacity primarily due to ineffective communications. For example, the newly formed Department of Homeland Security (DHS) is an agency that needs to communicate critical information with first responders when tragic events occur.
Conventional communications systems used by first responders have interoperable technologies which integrate some communications systems, for example, radio communications and an audio mixer. For example, an audio mixer may mix audio from desperate radio systems thus enabling cross communications. However, these systems have strict limitations on the type of network equipment that can be used in order to interoperate and allow first responders to communicate using various devices and networks. For example, video and data is currently not fully integrated into conventional communications systems utilized by first responders because the systems are not interoperable. Thus, the conventional systems are severely limited in the types of information that can be exchanged by first responders over the devices and networks.